Missing
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Natsu's missing... What will the group do to find him? And will they even find him? And why finds Lucy herself all wet again? No worries: This is a 'normal' Story, no adult topics;)
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy guys:3  
Sooo, here's a new little story:D  
Everything belongs to his rightful owners! :P  
Enjoy reading^^

–-

Missing

It has already been two days since Natsu left alone, even without Happy, to go on a mission. Lucy sat sighing at the bar counter, mumbling to herself. ''What's up Lucy?'' Mira approached her smiling. The blond celestial mage let out a deep breath. ''I'm bored. Natsu said he would come back today so that we could go on another mission together... But it's already evening, so I guess I'm going home...'' The girl waved Happy over.

He slept the days at Lucy's so he wouldn't be alone all the time. ''Lucy? You really want to go home now? Maybe Natsu's coming back!'' Lucy smiled at the blue cat. ''Yeah, I'm tired and if Natsu comes back he knows where he can find me.'' Happy sat down on her shoulder and the two left. In her apartment it was dark and quiet, like she excepted. No cheerful Dragon-Salyer on her bed, greeting her with his smile, which always made her smile, too.

Sighing she went to the bathroom and took a long relaxing bath, hoping that Happy wouldn't brake anything in her room. When she came back from her bath, the Exceed lay on her bed, snoring innocently. Lucy smiled to herself thinking how similar the two were. The teen nestled in her bed hugging Happy tightly and fell asleep, dreaming from her favorite Dragon-Salyer and his blue cat. It was 12 in the morning when Erza and Gray burst into Lucy's apartment waking her up, not so considerately but she was awake fast.

''Guys... I really like you but could you please stop barging into my apartment?!'' ''Lucy! You have to hurry to the guild. This is serious!'' Lucy was in a second on her feet. She thought something might have happened but something deep inside her kind of knew that defiantly something happened. She just hoped it wasn't something about Natsu. But all bad luck was on Fairy Tail's side. Natsu was missing. The client from the mission wrote a letter because Natsu never arrived there. He was missing. Lucy nearly broke when she heard that. Natsu, one of the strongest members, was _missing_?! That was just impossible for her. Happy's eyes left a few tears when he heard that. Erza, Gray and Lisanna, too already were on the step and Lucy followed fast. The Master told them to search for him, Wendy came along to trace Natsu's scent and Gajeel and Juvia came, too.

The train ride was long and after a few hours wondering around in the forest Wendy found Natsu's scent. Lucy was excited but scared at the same time. She wanted to see him again so badly but this forest made her nervous in more than just one way. In front of a cave they stopped. ''Erza-san, what's wrong?'' Wendy asked worried. ''I can sense an immense power. We should be carefull.'' She looked around a bit and then sighed. ''Are you sure that Natsu is inside?'' Wendy only nodded. But Gajeel was sure, too. The group went inside. It was dark and cold and they couldn't really see that good. A shiver ran over Lucy's skin when they entered a lighted 'room' in the cave where a body was pinned at the wall. Everyone sucked in their breath when they saw Natsu, covered in blood and breathing slowly. In a circle in front of him were candles and in the middle was a star drown of blood. Happy wanted to fly towards him when Gray held him back.

''Gray?'' Happy was confused. Natsu needed help and that fast but when he saw the serious look on Gray's face and followed his eyes he saw a man standing in the other corner of the cave, smirking. Happy swallowed hard. Erza, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel knew that their opponent was very strong. But they didn't knew why he kidnapped Natsu and beated him like that. Erza charged forward already reequipped in her heavens wheel armor and shouted. ''Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna! Get Natsu down there and heal him!''

Gajeel and Gray followed after Erza and Juvia stayed in background to watch their backs. The three girls did as they were told and ran towards Natsu. ''Like I would let you!'' The man shouted and attacked directly at the girls but Gray stopped his attack with his ice shield and the man was punched against the wall with Gajeels iron sword. ''Natsu-san!'' Wendy held her hands against his stomach where his minor wound was, Lucy and Lisanna trying to get him down from the wall. Wendy's hands started glowing when she started healing. Lucy and Lisanna succeeded untying Natsu and settling him carefully on the ground, Happy already by his side, crying. The two girls smiled a bit when they saw the Dragon-Salyer squeeze his eyes. He groaned in pain when he turned to the side and coughed a bit. ''Natsu-san! Lay still!'' Wendy insisted.

But all knew that Natsu wasn't the one to follow orders especially when he got attacked. He wanted to stand up but in the moment Gray was sent back right into Natsu and send him back to the ground. ''Gray, what the...?!'' ''Sorry, flame brain!'' And he stood up again and wanted to go back fighting when he felt dizzy and collapsed. ''Gray-san!'' Wendy was fast beside him. And wanted to heal him but she couldn't see any injury. ''Gray-sama... What happened?'' Juvia knelled down beside the little Dragon-Salyer and watched her puzzled face.

''Wendy-chan... What is wrong with him?'' An explosion turned everyone's attention to the other side where Gajeel was send flying in the air and Erza blocking an attack with her sword. ''He is stronger than he looks.'' The fairy queen breathed out. ''Of course I am. But I need to get even stronger. I need Dragon-Salyer magic!'' The group gasped. ''I knew that Salamander was going on this mission near the forest so I waited for him and knocked him out so-'' A fist collided with the man's face and send him a few meters back. Natsu stood with his whole body on flames next to Erza. ''You little... You sneak attacked me! That wasn't fair!''

Lucy and Lisanna face palmed at this. How could he think about that in a situation like this?! But then... It was Natsu so it wouldn't be normal for him to act different. They both smiled to themselves at that thought. Both Natsu and Erza started double attacks at the man and it seemed to work at first. Wendy was busy healing Gray from his numbness and Lisanna helped Gajeel back on his feet. When Erza was hit by some magic wave what made her stumble back a bit Lucy ran to her and pulled her away from the fighting scene and carried her to Wendy.

Natsu was in time already panting. It seemed that this man consumed the magic power around to get stronger. And they didn't knew if he already had a bit of Natsu's magic. After that what they saw it looked kinda like a rite. The whole group was a bit over asked with the situation and it got even worse when even Natsu dropped to his knees. Lucy was fast beside him. ''Natsu. What's wrong?'' He coughed and Lucy recognized that he was slightly shivering. ''Natsu...'' It was a barely audible whisper. The celestial mage was too shocked from what she saw. She had seen his friend in many situation but she neversaw him shaking in... was that fear? When the dust faded the mage had a different magic.

It was dark and Lucy clung to Natsu's arm out of reflex from the immense power. Now she knew why he was shaking and she felt herself shaking even more. Natsu felt her shivering and got worried even more. In the next moment the mage started a new attack. Lucy felt her body being turned and roughly but still carefully shoved to the other side. She rolled a few times and to her bad luck there was an abyss. She tried to stop rolling but Natsu put a bit to much strength into his shove and now she fell.

A loud 'kya' left her lips when she managed to hold on to the rocks, but now she hovered over a river a few 50 meters under her. The rest of the group was already fighting with the mage and Natsu stumbled to the edge where he saw Lucy the last time. His only thought was that it was his fault. He couldn't lose her, he needed her at his side. Although he didn't really knew why... When he looked down he let out a relived breath.

''What are you doing there, you idiot?'' Lucy chuckled. ''Funny.'' A wind blow made her grip the rock harder she held on to dear life. ''Can you pull me up now, please!?'' When her feet lost the last hold she had she panicked and moved to much. ''Lucy! Stop moving or the rock will-''

But before he could finish she fell. And it was like in slow motion. Her tiny, slim body was falling and he couldn't do anything to get her up again. So he did the only thing what crossed his mind. He took a step back and jumped down the cliff. The whole group watched in horror when they saw the fire mage jump over the edge. ''Natsu! Natsu-san!'' Lisanna and Wendy shouted in unison. The mage took his chance and wanted to run but Erza and Gray held him back, shocked, too that Natsu jumped down from there. They couldn't see Lucy anywhere and kinda knew what happened.

The wind ruffled Lucy's hair and her closed eyes hurt because she squeezed them so hard. She fell fast and she knew when she crashed head first into the water she would die. But she wanted to open her eyes to face her certain death. Still she couldn't. And it took so long, the falling. She wished just to hit the water and die. But when she thought she was ready to die, an arm encircled her waist and a hand pressed the back of her head against a chest.

Close before she crushed into the water a hand cupped her mouth and nose and she shut her eyes close and then she was under water. The impact of the crush made her whole body ache. The celestial mage struggled and tried to focus on one point. She was too confused to know where up and down was. The underwater flow was strong and she had the feeling that she was being turned around in circles. But then a hand caught her wrist and she felt cold air around her face. Loud gasps and coughing was heard.

Lucy tried to make out her surroundings but her vision was to blurry. She couldn't breath either. Her lungs hurt, just like her head and her whole body. Then she was pulled to a warm chest. Her hands just held onto the first best thing she could hold on to.

Natsu held them both over water behind a rock. Steadying both on two little rocks, his one hand holding on to the big rock which protected them a bit from the flow at least, the other one around a shaking Lucy. The water was cold he had to admit and that the flow was so strong didn't help a bit. At least they were alive. He was kinda happy but he knew too that he couldn't stand the flow like this long and there was no way to swim to the edge with this amount of water.

Lucy clung more to him and he recognized her unsteady breathing. His arm held her closer to him so he could talk to her. ''Lucy, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine!'' Lucy knew this voice and she was kinda relieved that Natsu was here with here but than a question beamed into her head. Why the hell was Natsu here?! Did he...? ''Natsu! Don't tell me you jumped after me?!'' Natsu tensed for a moment from her stupidity because she always told him that _he_ was stupid. _Why the hell should __I__ be here otherwise?!_

''Well... Instead of thanking me just go on and lecture me, how dangerous and stupid that was.'' He smiled down at her and she blushed madly. She kinda found it cute, that he jumped down there just to save her. She snuggled closer. ''Thanks.'' The teen could only smile. ''But... What are we gonna do now?'' She shouldn't have had asked, from the look he gave her she knew it was something out of her league. He smirked sheepishly at her.

''Swim, what else?'' ''Natsu!'' And he earned a smack on the head. _Well, at least she's capable of doing that... _ ''I can't swim without being pushed against some rock after a second, with this stupid flows. And the water is cold like shit and tastes not so nice. I wanna get out of here and not swim in this ice bath.'' At that he smiled even more. Lucy was just Lucy. ''How do you know how it tastes?'' Lucy whined childishly. ''I swallowed half the river when we crushed in the water!'' The Dragon-Slayer only smiled at his friend. They didn't recognized the waves that came and Natsu lost his balance on the little rocks.

He was pushed forward still holding on to the big rock. Lucy on the other hand slipped out of his grip and now he only held on to her hand. It was difficult to hold her and still holding on to the rock so they would stay above water. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. ''Natsu... I know I'm not a great help and I'm really annoying sometimes... but...'' ''You chose the best moment for that, you know?!'' He wondered why she started to talk such nonsense right _now_. She only laughed. ''But I tried my best all the time. So that I wouldn't be a burden anymore and-'' ''Lucy!'' His serious tone made her shut up and swallow more water which splashed into her face. ''Stop saying that! You're not a burden and you are not weak. Okay?!''

Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks but she nodded. Of course he would say that. But she knew that he really meant it. ''Natsu?'' ''Hmm?'' Natsu didn't looked at her. He searched for any way to get out of this mess. She held on to his hand tighter. ''Please, don't let go of my hand...''

Natsu met Lucy's eyes and he hated it. She was scared like shit and her temperature got down from being in the water for so long. Her teeth already chattered and her lips turned a bit blue.

''I promise!'' A little smile tugged at her lips.

But the next wave was to much for both. Natsu completely lost his ground and was pushed forward and Lucy was 'washed' out of his hand. She yelped and was dove under water. Natsu was fast on comprehending what happened. He took a deep breath and dove under water, too, swimming as fast as he could to get to Lucy. He appeared over water again but he really had to be careful. The flow was immense and here and there were a few rocks. When you hit something there you couldn't swim anymore. He needed to get to Lucy, knowing her body strength he knew she couldn't swim against the flow. ''Lucy!''

He swam faster stretching out his hand when he saw the edge. He had to reach her before that. ''Na-tsu~~'' Lucy tried her best to swim against the flow but for that she really hadn't enough strength. He reached her, pulling her to him and holding her tightly against his body. She was too cold, too fragile. And then they were falling. ''Take a deep breath!'' Natsu insisted and Lucy obeyed. Then they crushed into the water again.

Natsu stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Something soft was beneath him, it was warm and comfortable. _Grass? _When he fully woke up he was in a kind of jungle still with his legs in the water. The noises from the waterfall were loud but relaxing at the same time. But then he remembered. _Lucy... _He studied his surroundings and his heart stopped for a moment. A body lay half in the water on a rock a few meters next to him. He was fast on his feet and dropped next to her. She first looked like she wasn't breathing.

Natsu carefully turned her in his arms, feeling her cold skin and her slow and weak breathing. She had a few scratches but nothing serious. His hand was laid carefully on her forehead and his arm closed around her waist. He increased his body heat and warmed her up a bit so she would get to her senses again. A little groaning was heard and her breathing got a bit faster after a few minutes. The fire mage lifted Lucy up in his arms, holding her close and carried her out of the water. He carefully set down in front of a tree and leaned against it. He placed Lucy between his legs and rested her against his chest, heating her more. It had been a longer time now and Lucy still didn't woke up. Natsu hated it.

Although her clothes and hair were dry by now her skin was still cold and her breathing weak. Maybe the shock was to much for her. But he was really worried. He had to find a way to get out of here so Wendy could check up on her. Suddenly Lucy started stirring and then she completely freaked out. Her legs brandished and she struggled to get out of the arms which were holding her. ''Lu-''

He was interrupted when she smashed her head back with full force against his chin. But he didn't let go. ''Lucy! Calm down.'' Natsu managed to turn them and now he pinned her on the ground. Her eyes were shut closely and her chest heaved fast. ''Lucy?'' The next moment she leaned on the side and coughed out water, a lot.

She coughed and she didn't stopped for a few minutes. Natsu held her so she wouldn't spit everything on her hair and torso. After what seemed like forever, to him, she stopped but her eyes were still closed. Natsu carefully laid her back down and studied her worried. Was she alright? Was she hurt somewhere? Did she swallowed to much water? Is it unhealthy to cough out so much? Was it...

''N-Na...'' His thoughts crashed down. Her voice was so quiet, so shaky it almost tore him apart.

He leaned closer to her face. ''What is it?'' Lucy smiled when she felt his hot breath on her skin. ''Thanks...'' After that she lost consciousness again.

–-

O.o What do you think? :3  
I'm always trying to improve my writing so if you have got tips I would be pleased ;D  
Of course there's going to be a second chapter, but right now I don't know how I want to let it end so you'll have to wait a bit ;))  
Bye:3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Second Chapter :3

Enjoy :*

–-

Gray crashed back against a wall. ''Gray-Sama!'' ''Wait.'' Gajeel hold the blue haired girl back. ''What is it Gajeel-kun?'' Gajeel scanned the room. In one corner laid Gray, Erza on her way running to him. Wendy and Lisanna took off searching for Natsu and Lucy with the two Exceeds, Happy and Charla. Lily was standing on the ground next to Gajeel. But one person, most likely the most important one, was missing.

''Where the hell is this guy?'' Juvia's eyes widened when she recognized as well, that their enemy was gone. Erza was busy wrapping Gray's wounds but she as well recognized it. Their enemy took off right the second after he attacked Gray. ''He wouldn't have...'' The steel Dragon-slayer sniffed the air in the direction where Wendy and Lisanna ran. ''Fuck. He is going after Natsu.''

''Gajeel, Juvia! You also follow them. I will take care of Gray.'' Gajeel nodded already taking his leave. Although he Natsu weren't the best friends he hated it as much as everyone else in the guild if one of their members was hurt or being threatened. Furthermore, Natsu jumped down the cliff to save binny gilr, Gajeel was sure Natsu was in no shape to fight if he would get attacked right now.

Juvia went to Erza's side. ''Erza-san. I think you should go. I will take Gray back to the guild. But the others need you more than me.'' When Erza looked into Juvias eyes, she saw that she wanted to help more than anything. But she also knew the feelings she had towards Gray. With a sigh the s-class-mage patted Juvias shoulder and took off. ''Take care.''

–-

Lisanna and Wendy were running fast alongside the river, they assumed Natsu and Lucy fell into after they fell down from the cliff. If they survived they didn't know, but they didn't wanted to go out from the worst. Lisanna was very concerned but also confused. _Why the hell did he do that?! _She cursed in her head. Of course she knew he would have done that for everyone but it still bothered her a bit that he did it for _her_. ''Lisanna-san. We should go down there.''

Wendy's sweet voice pulled her back to their actual task. There was a waterfall. ''Wendy... Do you think they really fell down? I mean did they really were in this river, I...'' ''This is the only river, I'm afraid. And I can smell them.'' Both girls were scared. What if they find them hurt? Or even worst, dead?

But still they gathered their courage and climbed down from the height.

–-

She slowly opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of a fire next to her. Her nose was filled with the smell of burned wood and the wind ruffled her hair lightly. The girl felt something wrapped around her upper body and shoulders. It was a soft and warm fabric, smelling a bit like sweat and fire. She kinda liked the smell.

She turned slowly to her side and saw the little fire. Looking into the flickering flames, changing it's color all the time, from a light orange to a darker one and then a bit lighter again. It was a play of colors and a calming sound when a piece of wood cracked, Lucy startled a bit.

She remembered what happened. How she fell from that cliff, how Natsu jumped after her. How he tried to get her out of the water and how they fell down the waterfall. That was all. She knew she was conscious one time after the fall but she couldn't really recall what happened.

Where was Natsu anyway? When she looked around he wasn't there. And when she slowly stood up, getting used to the feeling of walking again, and searched around the little forest she couldn't find him. Not even a trace of him.

She wanted to leave the little forest. But before she could take another step, a hand cupped her mouth from behind, another arm encircling her body and she was pulled back behind a tree. A leg positioned between her legs, preventing her from moving. She stood so still like never before. The intimate way this person was holding her made her tremble in fear.

She was way to exhausted and still confused about her whole situation. Tears left her eyes and she shut them close, clinging to the arms which were holding her. ''Shhh. Calm down.''

This voice was the voice she wanted to hear. Her fear, her doubts, everything left her after she felt his warmth next to her ear and heard his voice. She felt save in his arms.

''You need to be quiet now, okay?'' The girl only nodded her head, not caring why he said that. The only thing that mattered for her right now, was that he was there. His hands loosened a bit and he turned her in his arms so she could look at him. He had felt her shaking so violently when he held her, he knew she was still scared.

''Natsu.'' It was a breath of relief nothing more. ''Psst.'' He pressed her body against his again, in a swift movement he turned them around so his back was facing the opening and then she heard his scream. Lucy's eyes widened in shock when she saw the mage from before facing them with an amusing smirk. Natsu now had released Lucy from his protective grip and stood completely in front of her. Facing the mage with an angered expression.

–-

Hihi^^

It's ending here :D

No, this chapter is ending here. Not the story xD

Later:*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

The mage lunged a new attack at Natsu who dodged it easily this time. ''Lucy, go hide somewhere!'' And as much as she wanted to help him, she knew she would only stay in his way.

Natsu was so pissed right now she knew his emotions made him stronger. The only thing what worried her were his injuries. They couldn't be healed already although Wendy took care of them. He fell with her down from the waterfall.

And yes, his body was built way better than her's but still, he wasn't fully healed.

''You know Salamander, I could have also taken the Dragon-slayer magic from that little girl or the other guy, how was his name, Gajeel?'' A smirk appeared on his face, anraging Natsu only more.

''But your magic is much more interesting.''

Natsu had to jump to dodge the next attack. He turned in the air and kicked the mage right across the face. But the man only laughed and got a hold of his leg, spinning him around and sending him flying in the tree where Lucy hid behind. Groaning Natsu stood up. ''Natsu!'' Lucy wanted to run up to him.

''Stay back!''

Lucy stopped in her tracks when she also felt what Natsu felt. The mage released again this strange magic, making both shiver again. That idiot started to consume Natsu's magic again.

Lucy figured that he could only do that when you were on a certain distand to the mage because she didn't felt herself getting weaker fro magic loss. Also it seemed that he had to look at you bacause the man didn't ripped his eyes off Natsu, not even once.

_That's it! _Lucy thought. She slowly sneak backwards and hid behind another tree. Then she ran all the way around the mage until she stood behind him and as she thought he was still looking at Natsu. He didn't even recognized that she was gone.

With all her courage she ran up to him and kicked him right in back baking him groan. Natsu felt that the magic broke which sucked off his own magic.

He smiled and charged forward knocking the mage out with one single blow of his fire. He took Lucy's hand and ran further into the forest. ''Natsu? You defeated him, why are we running away?'' Natsu laughed. ''Would be nice if I did but I don't think he is out for very long...'' They ran deeper in the forest until they reached a dead end. It was still a cage. ''Damn.'' Natsu cursed Lucy already pulling him back.

They ran around aimlessly not knowing where to go. They just hoped they wouldn't run into the open arms of this mage. This place was like a labyrinth.

–-o.O.o-

Gajeel and Erza followed Wendy and Lisanna as fast as they could, Gajeel smelling them out.

''They are close!'' Erza nodded and after the next rock they saw the abyss. And how Wendy slowly went down the edge. ''Wendy!'' Erza screamed and rushed to the edge. ''Huh? Erza-San?'' Erza knelt down beside her and lifted her up again. ''What are you doing there, are you crazy?''

Wendy shook her head. ''Lisanna is already down there, Natsu and Lucy must have fallen down from the waterfall...'' Erza looked at the little girl in front of her, shocked. ''If they really fell down from there than I don't think...'' ''Gajeel!'' Erza silenced him. ''What? I'm just being realistic.'' He hated it as much as the others. If they would believe it or not. Natsu has grown close to him as much as Lucy and everyone else from the guild.

''You said Lisanna was already down there?'' Wendy nodded. Erza looked down and sighed one time. She requipped into her black-wing armor and took Wendy into her arms. ''Erza-San?'' ''Gajeel, I guess you can come down alone.'' And then she jumped, earning a squeak from Wendy.

Softly she landed and sat the girl down. But Lisanna wasn't there. ''Guess, she went up ahead...'' They heard a loud crack next to them. Gajeel seriously just jumped down there.

Erza and Wendy looking at him in disbelieve. ''What?!'' ''Nothing.'' They both replied. They smelled Lisanna and followed her scent. Gajeel already tracing Natsu's scent and searching for him.

–-o.O.o-

Natsu mentally slapped himself for being unable to smell the wizard. He was exhausted, no question but he had to first find a safe place. He only hoped that the others were okay and would search for them right now.

Natsu felt Lucy's hand grip his a bit more and then how there was resistance. She pulled him back. He thought in front of them was something but when he turned around from the pull he felt himself being pulled to the ground. He felt on top of her, pinning her under his weight between the ground and his body.

Lucy flinched slightly. She didn't wanted him to worry to much especially because it was her fault they were both lying on the ground now. ''My bad...sorry Lucy.'' The body said, a little blush on his cheeks. Lucy shook her head, smiling a bit at him. ''It's okay. I tripped and pulled you with me, so...'' Natsu climbed off her and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted.

''Thanks.'' He still held her hand when they started running again. Lucy felt like they were running in circles but as long as they didn't ran into the mage she didn't thought about changing their way.

They heard a loud noise in the distance. Lucy tensed up. ''What was that?'' ''Dunno!''

They kept running until Natsu changed their route. Lucy wanted to stop him but then it was to late. They ran onto an opening again. But both were smiling.

On the opening was the mage beat up hard from non other than Gajeel and Erza. Lisanna and Wendy stood a bit away from them.

Thanks to Natsu's 'beating' and the fight from before the mage had gotten very week and Erza and Gajeel were giving their all with the support from Wendy's magic. Lucy ran up to Lisanna and Wendy, Natsu close behind her. ''Guys!'' ''Lucy-San! Natsu-San!''

Lisanna first smiled but it faded when she saw Natsu holding Lucy's hand. When Lucy recognized where Lisanna was staring at she carefully took her hand away from Natsu's so he wouldn't recognize. But he did, feeling a bit sad that she let go of him.

''Are you guys okay?'' Lisanna asked, the question more meant for Natsu. Lucy and Natsu nodded. ''Now Erza!'' They heard Gajeel scream and Erza launched with her sword right at the mage. Lucy covered Wendy's eyes from behind, not wanting her to see something like that already. And Wendy actually wasn't mad at her for doing so.

When Erza's sword pierced through the mages body Lucy also looked away. She heard him scream in agony, hearing how he coughed blood. Although he did those things to Natsu and also hurt the others she hated it when they needed to go so far.

She felt a hand gently resting on her shoulder. When she followed it's arm she looked into Natus's soft eyes. ''It's over.'' Lucy felt such a relieve. She just let a few tears leave her eyes.

The group gathered their strength a bit and rested on the grass. After an hour or so they left the cage., making their way back to Magnolia.

–-o.O.o-

It had been 3 days now since they came back. Wendy had a lot of work to do. She was glad Polyushka-San was helping her. Gray had already been healed when Juvia brought him back to the guild. Natsu's injuries had been worse than expected and even Erza needed medical treatment this time.

Lucy sat next to Natsu's bad in the infirmary, Happy lying in her lap, sleeping. Lucy stoke his head tenderly, hearing the blue cat purr slightly.

The she saw Natsu squeeze his eyes and groaning a bit when he woke up, getting adjusted to the darkness in the room. It was in the middle of the night.

''Natsu.'' He heard a soft whisper at his side. He smelled Lucy and recognized her voice. ''How are you feeling?'' He tried to see her but he could only make out her outlines. ''Okay... I guess.'' He heard her chuckle a bit. ''That's good.''

''Are the others fine?'' ''Yeah.'' Natsu kept silent for a moment. Then he spoke again. ''Are _you _okay?'' He felt her hand taking his and squeezing it a bit. She was shaking. ''Natsu, you know how worried you got me? First going alone on this mission, than jumping after me, than fighting this mage again...'' He heard a sniffle and felt tears on his hand when the girl slowly pressed it against her cheek. ''Don't you do something like that again!''

He couldn't do other than smile. Man, she trusted him so damn much but this time he overdid it. He also wouldn't want her to do things like that. He would die, not knowing if she was alright.

''Sorry, Lucy.'' He pulled his hand out of her's and used it to pull her head to his chest.

It hurt a bit but he didn't cared at that moment. ''I promise, I won't do that again.'' Lucy only nodded against his chest, crying harder. ''Thanks.'' His mumble made her look up only to see him fall asleep again. Lucy sighed softly.

''I should thank you...'' The blonde girl whispered and leaned down, brushing her soft lips against his forehead. Like Natsu felt it he smiled contently in his sleep. Lucy took Happy and placed him next to Nastu on the bed. After that she left the room and walked home, a little blush on her cheeks over all the way.

–-

So , it ends here. :P  
I actually don't like this story very much I didn't even planned on adding more chapters but I couldn't let it end after the first chapter, now could I? xD

I hope that you like it more than I did :P  
Still thanks for reading this :3

Bye ;*


End file.
